Starstruck
by RemixTheRogue
Summary: My friend and my first FanFiction. The Crystal Gems have a lot in store for them in the near future, two Homeworld Gems come crashing from the heavens onto Earth's surface. First Lapis being captive with Jasper, Peridot missing STILL, now this! (PRE-SMALL PERIDOT AU) (Constructive criticism is appreciated, both bad and good!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my friends! Thanks for clicking on this Fanfiction. My friend and I had been lingering in the fandom for awhile. One day Blue and I were in my room, and she just said, 'Let's just write a Fanfiction already!' and that sparked the beginning of our little fanfic. Just keep in mind this is Blue and my first Fanfiction, so bear with us, lol. Criticism is appreciated, good and bad. If it's bad, please make it constructed and not just haphazardly. Thank you! -Zircon and Blue Topaz.**

 **Zircon: Let's just get on with the story already!**

OoOoOoOoO

-Chapter 1-

The streets were bustling with gem citizens and military. Ever since the rebellion thousands of years ago happened, Yellow Diamond had enforced heavy military monitoring, just in case some of the gems decided to try to shatter her gem and take over. Nothing of the sort has happened of that- yet. Maybe in the next thousand years something might happen. But for now, the war was somewhat dormant.

Yellow Diamond had sent her chief technician to Earth in search for the Kindergarten and their gem cluster experiments. When Peridot returned back to Homeworld reporting there was a minority of the gem rebellion left, she sent her commander, Jasper, and a captive gem Lapis Lazuli to Earth with Peridot and her ship. The series of events after that we're catastrophic. Peridot losing her foot- and getting lost, along with Lapis holding Jasper captive in a fusion at the bottom of the ocean. Yellow Diamond's solution; send more gems. Two gems made their way down a back way to Yellow Diamond's citadel on call.

"I wonder what she wants from us now..." the taller gem, Blue Topaz, wondered aloud comrade- and second in command.

"Dunno, but it doesn't sound good.." the shorter one named Zircon sighed. The two looked like any other normal militia gem, The diamond symbols on their attire and whatnot. She brushed her neon-blue colored hair off of her shoulder as she looked upwards to her friend. "Maybe she found the others and got them back here?"

"Doubt it." Blue lightly chuckled as she shook her head, her gold-streaked ponytail moving with the motion of her head.

"..Then I wonder what she wants.."

The two had finally arrived at the citadel, where two Pearls summoned their spears and blocked the door from their entry. Zircon always had gotten annoyed with those drones, they always seemed like she was a threat. A loose cannon she was, but never wanted to kill anyone.

"Look, if we're gonna do this EVERY time we come to the citadel, I might was well just stay out. Let me in. Now." Zircon snapped at the two Pearl drones, as they continued to glare blankly at her.

Blue Topaz bit back her laughter as she shook her head and placed a gentle hand on the left Pearl's shoulder. "We are no threat. Please let us in."

"Access granted." the Pearl said, as the two lifted their spears from the doorway and they walked through the entrance, Zircon sweeping the left Pearl's feet and making her fall. She quickly ran back to her friend's side, snickering quietly to herself.

As they walked through the halls and to the warp pad to the top level, both of them felt an ominous feeling to them, like something bad was going to happen. They ignored it, they always felt that way when they walked through the gunmetal grey and yellow diamond-encrypted halls. The diamonds on the walls gave a source of light from their glow, if not, the halls would be darkened and even MORE ominous.

The two had finally made it to the top, after a long series of warp pads. Yellow Diamond was standing at one of the glass-pane walls, watching the world under her. Zircon cleared her throat a little bit as they straightened. She turned and side-looked them.

"I am glad you could make it." her silky voice filled the room. She turned fully to face them, her gem replacing her right eye. "I have a mission for you both."

Zircon died a little inside. She knew where her comrade and her we're going.

Earth.

"And what is the destination, my lady?" Blue Topaz questioned respectfully.

"The planet where I had sent the three. Earth."

It took every single mass cell of Zircon's gem not to physically groan.

"When is our departure?" Zircon asked- sarcasm dripping from her voice, earning both a glare from Topaz and Yellow Diamond.

Yellow Diamond approached Zircon dangerously, and outstretched her clawed hand to Zircon's face. She took her hand back a little, before slashing across her face, leaving four deep gashes going from her cheekbone to the other side of her jawline. Zircon grunted in pain and staggered back a little, holding the side of her face the most damaged.

She stepped back again, regaining her regal stance. "Your departure is in six hours starting now. You will use your own transportation."

"As you wish." Blue bowed lightly to her liege, and took Zircon with her out of the citadel and into the atmosphere.

"...Totally nailed it.." Zircon mumbled, still holding onto her face.

"If you went any farther, you would've gotten BOTH of us shattered." Blue sighed as the two made their way down to their temple-housing.

"I know I know," Zircon held her free hand up in a 'calm down' motion. "Don't worry."

They had gotten to behind of their temple where a large escape pod would be, but apparently was not there. "..Someone stole your ship."

Zircon groaned and went over to the spot. "I completely forgot, it's in for maintenance."

"Wouldn't it be back by now?"

"Well, Peridot's robonoids aren't here. So, for once in a thousand years, it has to be manually fixed."

Blue Topaz sighed. "Of course. Well, what now?"

The shorter gem had a devious smirk on her face, making the taller one a bit uneasy.

"That look isn't good..." she groaned. "What are we stealing now?"

"It's not stealing, it's simply borrowing." Zircon danced a little in place. "Here's the plan." she turned around and a holoform of her plan sprouted from where her gem was; her back.

The holoform showed the two gem pawn-like figures moving through a large hangar- Peridot's warehouse where she kept all her ships and escape pods.

"No no, we can't do that!" Blue exclaimed. "We'll be shattered for sure." she looked at the gem resting on her inner forearm, the blue surface sparkling in the sunlight.

Zircon sighed. "But, we have no other choice. Would you rather take Yellow Diamond's ship?"

"No." Blue Topaz shuddered. "That would be...Catastrophic."

"Then we take one of Peridot's escape pods."

Blue stared at the hologram for a while, before sighing defeatedly. "Fine."

"Good!" Zircon perked up. "We'll leave in an hour."

"I just hope it's all worth it..."

...

The time had passed swiftly, with all the duties they had to do and guarding. It had gotten a bit darker, and a few gems were scattering to their temples, it was near curfew. Yes, Homeworld had a curfew for their citizens. Zircon and Blue Topaz had snuck off from their duties and slowly made it to Peridot's hangar. They stopped when a group of guards- or Pearls, walked by and checked to see if every gem was in their temples. Zircon was the first one in the hanger, then Blue. They scoped it out, and finally found one of Peridot's last escape pods.

"We can't both fit in here." Blue remarked after a long time of silence. The silence was so long, it startled Zircon.

She looked at her friend. "Can't we just fuse, then?"

"We would be too big to fit in there, then."

The short gem groaned. "I don't wanna do it."

"You're going to have to, if we want to get to Earth."

"...Fine. But, Let's hope you won't be in there forever. I need you." Zircon chuckled lightly, but also nervously. Blue Topaz was very calm about this, it would be nearly painless. Well, scratch that. Very painful. She stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, with her calming smile.

"It will be fine. Just get it over with."

Zircon summoned her two machetes. She hesitated for a while.

"Just do it." she held open her arms in welcome of the steel blades.

Then, Zircon had sliced the holoform in half before the body became light, and vanished with a burst of air. Her gem landed on the ground with a light 'tink!' sound, as it echoed through the large area. Luckily no one was there, so the remaining gem could break for it. She picked up the cobalt-blue gem and bubbled it, but not sending it away back to their temple. She simply let it float behind her, like a lost puppy following a person.

She had made a mad dash for one of the nearest pods, the bubble still in her wake. She tried opening the front of it, but no avail. "What is going on with this thing?" she banged her fist against it a few times, a hollow sound emitting from it. A sigh escaped the gem's grey lips. She sat on the top of the pod, thinking of another solution. Zircon had an idea and shot up, nearly falling off the spherical item.

"Agate..."

 **I hope you guys liked it! I just want to let you all know that I have made the first few chapters, but they may take awhile to complete.** **procrastination** **School and whatnot. We were originally planning to finish the story BEFORE posting it, so it wouldn't take as long to update and stuff. But, we will try our best to work on it! Thaaaanks!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again!**

OoOoO

Zircon sprinted down the empty road to Agate's temple. She busted herself inside and yelled out loudly, "AGATE!"

A tall thin blue gem came running from another room. "What?! Is Yellow Diamond shattered?!"

"There you are. Listen, I need a favor from you."

Agate looked at her suspiciously. "What favor?"

"I need one of your escape pods."

"What? No! I would get shattered for helping hack into her pod!" Agate sputtered, incredibly shocked at the sound of that statement.

"Well maybe if you fixed my ship FASTER, than this would be A LOT easier!"

"Well maybe I'll just break it more." Agate growled. "I'm not going to help you." and turned her back on her, crossing her arms.

Zircon was desperate to get to Earth. "I'll do anything in return. Anything I tell you!"

Agate slowly turned her head to sideglance the opposing gem. "Anything?"

"Yes. Anything."

She turned around. "You'll scrub the oil tanks for the ships... For THREE weeks."

Zircon groaned. "Do I have to?"

"If you want access to my pod."

She thought for a moment. For a moment she thought it wasn't worth it, but then considered it.

"Deal." the two nodded, as Agate jumped from pillar to pillar until she was right at Zircon's side.

"Who's the bubble?"

"Topaz."

"Smart thinking, both of you won't fit in there." she laughed, and led the gem and gem-being out of her temple and back to the warehouse, and immediately went to work. She hopped onto the top of the pod, and summoned some gem tools and went right to work.

Minutes, hours, maybe even days- who knew, passed. No matter time, it took a VERY long time. Then, a small chirp sound emitted, as Agate laughed smugly. She jumped in glee on top of the pod. "GOT IT!"

Zircon cheered for her. "Ah, thanks SO much, Agate. I'll replay you." she said, as she enters the pod, safely putting the bubble by her side behind her.

"Alright." Agate smirked. She climbed up and gave Zircon a basic tutorial on how this stuff works, which she already knew a lot.

"Thanks." Zircon nodded. "For everything. I'll repay you."

Agate chuckled. "I know you, Zircon. You won't."

"DARN TOOTIN'!" Zircon yelled, as she closed the visor of the pod and shot up, through the roof, and into the heavens.

...

It had seemed like days. Weeks, hours, when she finally had gone through the long series of planets. Then, the blue and green marble- none other than Earth, came into their view. She hadn't been paying attention, but gave a small glance up and noiced it. he gem snapped up and almost popped the bubble her comrade's gem was in. It knocked around the pod. but Zircon caught it in time. They were going towards Earth- and fast. Before she knew it, the pod caught fire on the outside and was nearing a beach side town. Everything in the pod seemed to shake for that time. Then, everything came up in an upheaval, and everything went black.

...

The Temple, 2:00 PM

Steven had made together brunch, which was composed of bacon, pancakes, strawberries, chocolate chips, and a pile of whipped cream. On the side, he put some eggs and grits he had found in the fridge...Who knows how long those were in there.

"Garnet! Pearl! Amethyst! together brunch is ready!" the boy called out. Amethyst had been out digging in the sand for any spare parts of the Peridot's ship that had previously crash-landed. A humongous part of the mountain, and some parts lodged into that area. Garnet was in that area, pulling out numerous parts. Pearl was in her temple, doing some sort of ballet moves and doing sword techniques that she used to teach Connie. Steven walked outside and called for the gems again. "Garnet? Amethyst?"

"Down here, little man!' Amethyst yelled to him.

"Where's Garnet?" he asked, looking around.

She simply pointed to the gem. He hopped down from the porch and looked from her view. Steven hadn't realized that a huge chunk of it had been taken out, so he was completely surprised. He let out a long-drawn gasp. "How long was that there?!"

Amethyst snorted. "A long time."

"How have I not known this?!"

"Looks like you don't look at the details." she laughed, roughly ruffling his hair and went inside.

He shrugged, and ran up to the base of the hill. "Garnet!"

She jumped down and landed on her feet with a loud 'thud!'. "Hello, Steven."

"How long has this been here?!"

"Ever since Peridot's ship crashed." she said tensely.

"Oh." Steven noticed that she didn't like talking about it, so he stopped talking about it. "Together brunch is served!" he smugly remarked, with a proud smile on his face.

"Alright. I'll be right in. Start without me, okay?" she smiled down at the boy.

"Awh, alright!" Steven sighed and shrugged, still keeping a smile on his face. He ran back inside, seeing Amethyst chowing down on it. "WAIT!" he shouted, nearly tripping over his two feet to the counter.

Amethyst chewed loudly before swallowing the large amount of food. "What?"

"That was supposed to be for other people too!" he whined. The boy dramatically sat down and let out a long sigh.

"That's alright! We could just...Get some more!"

Steven immediately snapped up. "Hey, you're right!"

Pearl came out of her temple right on cue. "Oh, hello Steven! Amethyst.." she eyed Amethyst, knowing automatically that she had been chowing down on the food.

"Can we go to the store? Please?" Steven and Amethyst begged the pale gem, before she let out an irritated sigh. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes for a second. She never liked going to that place, food was everywhere...And humans. She doesn't like being around a crowd of humans. But, if it was for Steven, she would do it.

"Oh, alright.." Pearl groaned as Steven and Amethyst cheered together.

The two giddy crystal gems ran into the store, Pearl slowly treading behind them with a scowl on her face. Amethyst immediately went to the candy isle, which she picked out a bunch of stuff for her. Steven picked up a basket and started to put stuff in it for the together brunch, throwing in a few impulse buys as well. Pearl was looking around in the tea aisle. A little girl and her mother were walking down the aisle when the little girl immediately caught eye of Pearl, and ran up to her.

"You're pretty!" the little girl smiled, a front tooth missing.

Pearl chuckled and patted the little girl's head sort of awkwardly. "Thank you."

She smiled and went back to her mother, and hid behind her legs and waved a little, as the mother smiled and waved a little as they passed by. Pearl had finally found the kind of tea she wanted, and went to go find Amethyst and Steven.

Amethyst and Steven were running down the aisles, and ran straight into Pearl, knocking all three over.

"Amethyst!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Sorry, P." The two got up, shortly followed by Pearl.

"We have all our stuff!" Steven grinned as he held up the basket full of stuff.

"Alright, good." Pearl smiled and patted his head. "Let's go check out the stuff."

"Yea!" Steven exclaims, as Amethyst and him run to the checkout line, as Pearl quietly laughed to herself and followed them. The line was pretty long, so they had to wait it out. It took about 10 or so minutes before they even actually had gotten to the front of the line.

Steven and Amethyst dumped the stuff on the belt and was driven to the cashier so she could scan the items.

"Did you find everything alright today?" The clerk asked the three, a soft smile on her face.

"Awesome!" Amethyst and Steven exclaimed, making her laugh.

"Good." she continued to scan the items.

Once she was finished, she rung up the cash register. "$44.85, please."

Pearl fished out the money from the little bag she kept it in. It was very nice of Greg to provide money for them. If he didn't, they would have no way to pay for the food for Steven. She handed it to the clerk.

The clerk took it gently and handed the change back to Pearl. "And I must say, your hair is awesome." and smiled. "You three have a nice day."

Pearl blushed a little at the comment and nodded. "You too.." and quickly walked out with the other two.

...

They were walking alongside the road as normal, they had to mode of transportation to the store and back. It wasn't a very long walk, either. Pearl thought it was good exercise for them, and she enjoyed seeing the grassy lands turn into the beachy area. Amethyst and Steven were talking about some TV shows- surprisingly besides Crying Breakfast Friends, and whatnot. Pearl's head was in the clouds and was too busy thinking back of the past to pay attention to them.

 **Flashback**

 _The sound of war filled the air. Swords clashed against eachother, and loud grunts of effort and pain were heard. Rose Quartz was fighting off against Jasper, which had her helmet on and was swinging a large axe at the pink gem. Garnet was fighting against the Pearls and Amethyst was hiding away behind a large rock, sobbing and shaking all over. She was scared. They all were. But she couldn't handle all the combat and near-death experiences she had experienced in the past years..It was just too much. Rose Quartz had taken her in when she first came out of her hole in the Kindergarten. She was very glad that it happened, she wouldn't be here today if Rose hadn't taken her in. Homeworld workers in the Kindergarten had grown other Amethysts, but this particular Amethyst was a smaller one, a 'runt' they would call her, and many other names. The most common one was 'Puny Overcooked Runt,' Jasper would call her. She was beaten a lot, and regenerated her form a lot. Amethyst would hide most of her life. She hated that place when it was still full of life. She never understood why she was made fun of by the other gems because she was late in generating her form. Why? Wasn't it good to think on your form and be the strongest? She was wrong on the form._

 _The war raged on. Jasper let out a long, loud battle cry before taking a big swing at Rose. Pearl was fighting against the militia of Pearls and Emeralds, before she finally saw Jasper about to destroy her leader (and love)'s physical form. She then quickly broke into a sprint and blocked Rose from the blow, destroying her own form. Rose was quite shocked, before Pearl regenerated her form again, fighting against the big gem. Rose smiled to herself, seeing her Pearl fighting for her, wanting to risk her gem for her. It bought time for Rose to go behind Jasper and impale her form, soon the tangerine-colored gem falling to the ground. Jasper's form soon regenerated, and Pearl continued to push against her brute force. She and her sword broke out into a flurry of slashes and strikes, as Pearl yelled loudly,_

 _"I will protect you Rose," she took a final powerful swing. "AND I WILL PROTECT THIS EARTH!"_

 **End of Flashback**

Pearl was soon snapped out of her thoughts as Steven was yelling for her name, Amethyst in her big wrestler form, standing in front of Pearl.

Pearl shrieked and dropped the bag full of the tea bags. "AMETHYST!" she barked.

Both Amethyst and Steven laughed together, seeing Pearl's expression after. It was hilarious to them!

A loud sonic boom filled the air for a split second, and the air went deadly silent after. Something had entered the atmosphere. A round object- that caught fire, was hurdling towards the planet at an alarming speed.

"Whoa! What is that?" Steven exclaimed, pointing out the object in the air.

"Oh my stars..." Pearl breathlessly said to herself. "It-It's..."

"It's something from space.." Amethyst frowned. "That can't be good..."

It hit the ground, sending a shock through the pavement and nearly knocking the three off their feet. It did make Steven drop his bag, though.

"Nooo!" Steven exclaimed, quickly picking up the bag and seeing if everything was still intact. It was, the boy letting out a sigh of relief once he saw it was all good.

"You okay there, little man?" Amethyst laughed.

"All good!" he said, a chipper tone in his voice.

"We should go investigate what had just landed on Earth.." Pearl mused, two fingers brought to her chin as she looked at the pavement ahead of her in thought. "Could it be something for Peridot?"

"Doubt it, P. Probably some space junk or something like that." Amethyst danced a little bit. "Let's go back home."

Amethyst shape shifted into a large bird, big enough for only one passenger. "C'mon, Ste-man! I don't like walking."

"What about Pearl?" Steven glanced at the other gem.

"She's fiiiine," Amethyst laughed. "Chill it, duuuude."

"Oh...Alright." Steven climbed on top of Amethyst as she flew into the air with great speed, and back to the temple. They shortly returned, hands empty. Amethyst shape shifted back into her normal self, and grabbed her whip out of her gem. "Let's go kick some space-junk butt!"

"Now hold on, Amethyst." Pearl paced back and forth, and still kept her thoughts in order. "We have to make a plan. We can't just-"

"LEGGO!" Amethyst shouted, as she and Steven ran towards the crash site. Pearl groaned, furrowing her brows and pinching her nose bridge in frustration. Sounds of Amethyst's whip against the cold, metal object was heard from the distance, and the soft, yet loud grunts of Amethyst and Steven of effort as they hit the object repeatedly.

Pearl ran over to the two and nearly tripped over her own two feet as she saw what the item was.

Another escape pod, but it wasn't quite like Peridot's. It was more low-tech looking and was blue, blue little gems glittering in the sunlight, being taken off from the underbelly of the pod from the impact.

"It doesn't look quite like Peridot's escape pod, but it looks as if it's from Homeworld.." Pearl mused, her hand brought to her chin as she paced around it and surveying it.

"Another one of 'em." Amethyst finally cracked her whip with all her might, as it cracked open and exposed the knocked out gem. Pearl and Amethyst pulled the two sides of the pod away as the goop inside the pod covered gem, now laying on the ground. The bubbled gem remained beside the formed gem.

The three stared down at the gem with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"We need Garnet."

...

Steven had gotten a wagon from his dad's car wash shop and put the gem in there, as well as the bubble. Garnet stared at him with her jaw nearly agape. "Another..."

"Gem."

"What should we do with her?" Steven questioned, concerned. "I-I don't wanna hurt her."

"She might be a threat. We should keep them for questioning." Garnet finally said, gently going up to the gem, and summoning her gauntlets.

"GARNET-" Steven shouted. Garnet had squeezed the gem's form and released it with a blast of air. The gem dropped onto the bubble, said bubble wavering and then popping, the two gems making a light glass sound as they collided together. It had been a few minutes before they regenerated. As their gems were so close to each other, their physical forms nearly merged their forms together. Steven quickly took Blue Topaz's gem and placed it on the ground beside the wagon, as Zircon's gem rose up in the air and her form took form before their eyes. She didn't realize where she was, and fell backwards, out of the wagon.

"Owh.." she sat up and rubbed her head, slowly looking up. The overhead light of the beachouse temporarily blinded her for a few seconds, before her eyes finally adjusted to the light. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl all had their weapons in hand, as Garnet stood over Zircon forcing her fist into her other palm.

Terror flooded over Zircon as she tried to scramble and get away. She had gotten up and was sprinting towards the door, but Amethyst caught her. The whip jerked Zircon back and made her fall backwards, and Pearl thrusted the spear through her. Zircon was still for a second, before the burst of air went through the beach house. Amethyst's whip was covering the gem, and took it back for Garnet to pick up.

"Please..NO!" Blue Topaz shrieked. Garnet bubbled Zircon's gem and sent it to the temple. Blue Topaz fell to the floor sobbing, and Steven went over to her.

"What's wrong?" Steven softly asked her.

"W-Wh.." she said between sobs. Her whole body was shaking from fear and sadness. "W-Where did you send her?!"

"Oh! Garnet sent her to her temple room, it's not far from here." Steven gently patted her back.

"She'll be okay.." he whispered. "She'll be okay."

 **Zircon: Ooh kill 'em!**

 **Blue: Bruh...**

 **...**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading the second chapter of our first Fanfiction, Starstruck! As I told in the last chapter, the updates will be VERY (or maybe not, depending on the time frame!) spaced out, so please bookmark it and check back weekly for updates! Again, thank you so much and have a GR8 day. Zirc and Blue OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello! (And happy thanksgiving!) We really didn't expect to get the chapter done in time, but I guess we did lol. We might write a chapter sometime this school break, but don't count on it. XD. Still keep in mind that it might be awhile that we updated after this chapter!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

OoOoOoOoOo

The night had gone on with Steven comforting Blue Topaz, and her just ending up crying again for her friend. It was a rough night, and Steven hadn't gotten much sleep. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were all in their temples doing what they did best, as Steven fell asleep on Blue Topaz, which was already leaned on Steven's bed and drifted off, quietly snoring.

Steven awoke again to check of Blue Topaz, but couldn't really get back to sleep. For some reason he felt like he should free the captive Gem, but another half of him demanded he shan't. He was so conflicted! Why couldn't he just free the Gem from it's bubble prison and it might not be hostile? Scenarios, both good and bad. One of the scenarios was that he freed the Gem; but was caught by Garnet and the gem was crushed to pieces. No, he didn't like that. He tried to imagine a scenario that was positive, and was successful. He popped the bubble and safely caught the gem, and snuck out of Garnet's temple successfully (somehow), and the Gem would be nice and everything would be dandy and peachy. Steven kept that thought to stick, as he quietly took Blue Topaz's arm off of his shoulder and replaced him with a pillow.

"Stealthy." He said quietly, as he tried with all his might to open the temple. He ended up opening his mother's temple, which was billowy pink and fluffy. "No!" he whisper-exclaimed, as the door closed. He brought a hand up to his chin in thought. How can he get into Garnet's Temple? I knew that Amethyst had a way to her temple, but he didn't know how to get into her room. Ugh, why was this so hard?! I guess he would have to wait it out until the morning. Defeated, Steven went back to his bed and laid on top of it, wrapping himself up in his blanket and soon drifting off to sleep.

"Nice…Sleep…" he said quietly, shortly followed by a yawn.

…

Steven woke up to the sun shining through his window. When realization hit that it was morning, he quickly sat himself up and looked to the location of where Blue Topaz was resting the night before. She was gone. Oh no! What could have happened?! Could she have escaped? What if Ronaldo found her and took too many pictures for his blog?! No! He fell out of the bed with a loud 'thump!' and ran down his stairs, his pajamas ruffled from the blanket. The boy quickly straightened his clothing out before first running to the bathroom for two reasons. One, he had thought that maybe the gem that was there the night before would be hiding in there and two, he had to use the bathroom.

He ran back to the main room, and then outside. He didn't even bother looking under the deck, it was no use. Sitting down defeated, he started to quietly sob. He didn't want that gem to be lost or even worse; killed. Maybe she was an innocent gem that wouldn't want to hurt anyone! Oh, he hoped with all his heart that it was that way. He sniffled, peeking through his arms seeing the gem sitting on the beach, on a rock. She was looking out at the surface of the water.

Steven shot up, laughing happily as he broke into a sprint down to the shore, hugging the gem and sobbing happily, tears and snot going on the Gem's uniform. She looked down and gasped, patting his head a bit awkwardly. "W-What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"I-I thought the Gems...Killed you!" he said between sobs.

"Kill me?" she thought for a moment, and her eyes widened. "...Zircon."

"Who?" Steven said, his voice nasally from his stuffy nose sobs.

"Zircon, my best friend.." she gently took the boy's hand and then ran to the house.

Steven exclaimed from the pull of her hand, but contined to run with her. Once Blue Topaz saw the temple door, she tried to hit on the door, and throw her whole body onto it. "Open...Please!" she exclaimed, summoning her weapon. Blue Topaz's weapon was a harp with destructive soundwaves, so when she strummed it roughly, it could break something, depending on what it is. She desperately flung the soundwaves at the door, but no use. She resulted to hitting the door with her instrument.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Steven tried to stop her. But, she just jerked him away and continued to hit at it.

"Stop!" he yelled, grabbing ahold of her free arm. She looked down at him and was about to hit him with the weapon, but his shield came to protect him. A large gong-like noise shook the room, as the gem's weapon was broken, and dissipated. She was also flung to the back wall, a soft grunt emitting from her. His shield went away and he ran over to her, checking to see if she was okay. "A-Are you okay?" he said, checking over her gem to see if there was any cracks. None so far. When he exhaled in relief, the door opened; Amethyst's door. She came out and was eating an old sandwich, looking at the two and chewing loudly. "Yo." she said, smacking her lips and crumbs littering her shirt and cheeks.

"Amethyst, don't eat that! You'll get sick!" he exclaimed.

"Relax, little man." she said, finishing off the moldy breaded sandwich, which made Steven gag a little at that. "We don't have you humans' immune track or whatever it's called, so I can eat anythin'!" she said.

Steven sighed. "Fine... But can you please help me with something?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What is 'something' and is there a reward?"

The boy hummed in thought for a second, before nodding.

"What's the reward?"

He sighed. "...A pizza."

Amethyst cheered. "All right! What's the plan, Ste-man?"

"We need to find a gem.."

"H-Her name is Zircon," Blue Topaz spoke up shakily. "She was bubbled."

Amethyst glared at the taller gem. "Only bad gems go to Garnet's temple."

Blue Topaz went over to her and started to shake her shoulders roughly, tears forming in her eyes. "Please...You have to get her. S-She's not bad..I promise!" the tears broke from their globules and streamed down her face. "Please...You have to help."

Amethyst groaned loudly. "Fine, but DOUBLE the pizzas. And you're doing my laundry job for a MONTH."

Steven nodded and took her hand. "Dealio!"

"Ew. Don't say that." Amethyst laughed and ruffled his hair, opening the door to her temple again. Blue Topaz wiped away her tears and followed quietly.

...

As they went into Amethyst's temple room, it seemed to go on FOREVER. Old, rusty cars and kitchen appliances, household furniture and whatnot littered the ground. Blue Topaz cringed at the messiness, Yellow Diamond never allowed this. On the other hand, she sort of liked it. It seemed...More free. She looked around uneasily, and in thought. Then, Amethyst startled her out of her thoughts.

"So, we don't even know your name yet. Name?" she asked, poking the Gem's leg.

Blue Topaz jumped a little, as she quietly said, "Blue Topaz..."

"That's a pretty name!" Steven exclaimed. "Can I call you Blue?"

"You may," Blue nodded, smiling a little. She felt more comfortable with the boy, rather than Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl.

She was happy because she would find her partner-in-crime soon.

Hopefully.

OoOoOo

 **we're just gonna be lazy af and eat oreos while watching movies**

 **TheRemixes out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello! We're back. The post-schedule still remains...Sorry! D:**

 **But we've worked extra hard on this one...It sort of means a lot to us.**

 **Psh, totally not how we met in real life.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **OoOoOoO**

They continued to walk through the what seemed like endless temple room, which looked like a complete purple-back washed dump. Puddles of liquid were astray, (Hopefully it was water!) and trash and odd objects that would be quite odd to belong in a temple lay around, along with piles of MORE garbage, and even an old school bus. Blue Topaz winced at the uncleanliness of the area, they would never allow this on Homeworld. But, this was Earth. She should've seen it coming. The others seemed unaffected by it, though. As if they had been living there their whole life. Topaz was lost in her thoughts as she continued to follow the two, totally spacing out.

 ** _Blue Topaz's Thoughts..._**

 ** _Zircon and Topaz were walking down the pathway, on their way to the temple housing sector, where most of the gem staff lived. Zircon was a quartz, automatically bred to be a warrior. So, I guess she was a lieutenant of some sorts, and Blue Topaz was an unidentified type of gem, so Yellow Diamond had also put her in the battlefield. It was a whole caste system worked out, so any other Quartz or gem that was not a Pearl, Peridot, or any other gem would be on the battlefield, but Yellow Diamond said she saw some battle skills in the young gem's eyes...Whatever that means._**

She cringed at the caste system, it just wasn't right.

 ** _They contined to walk as one of the Peridots was walking rather quickly across the path, and ran straight into Zircon and Blue, making the three topple to the ground._**

 ** _"Watch where you're going!" the Peridot snapped._**

 ** _"Oi, you should be watching where you're going!" Zircon snapped back._**

 ** _The three got up as the Peridot and Zircon glared at eachother, as if they we're going to fight._**

 ** _Blue Topaz placed a gentle hand on Zircon's shoulder. "Please..If you would excuse us. We mean no harm to you."_**

 ** _The Peridot grumbled and brushed herself off. Zircon on the other hand, was still furious. "Accept her apology, DRONE!" Zircon snapped, as Blue held her back._**

 ** _The Peridot narrowed her eyes at Zircon. "I am reporting this." the Gem replied, tapping on her screen. Zircon had broken past Blue's shield of holding her back, and she dove for the Peridot._**

 ** _The two had fought eachother, luckily not using weapons, but just hitting. Blue was thankful for that._**

 ** _Blue Topaz had wondered if that's the reason they were 'sent' to this planet...But why? Peridot's were useless to them...They didn't even have the highest-enough ranking to receive one. That was for the generals and commanders, whatnot. Maybe it was because it was one of the general's minions..._**

 ** _She shuddered silently at the thought of one of the generals. General Petalite...She was probably more brutal to her minions than Yellow Diamond. Blue felt guilty and saddened for the poor gems that have to go through with it. It was just...Too much for her._**

 ** _Topaz used to serve for General Petalite. She was battered and her form has been regenerated, MANY times. She was almost even shattered. But Yellow Diamond's attention was not directed that direction. Probably some petty little thing, that everyone was talking about, and her situation was left in the cold, violent dark._**

 ** _Blue Topaz tried not to get shattered, but escaped. It was long and hard, but she had managed to do the task. Nearly all her energy was sapped from her as she made it to a temple house, and her form poofed, and all that was left was her gem in the sand in front of a temple door._**

 ** _The resident of that temple was Agate, which was just living alone. Agate was her friend that she had known for a long time, and had not seen her in merely centuries._**

 ** _That's when everything changed._**

Blue Topaz smiled, at the memory.

 ** _Zircon had gone out to go around in her mini ship to tour some planets, and stopped by Agate's temple first. Of course she had access to her temple, she had also known her for a very long time, but never knew Blue Topaz._**

 ** _Agate opened the door, and Zircon had immediately walked in without saying hello or anything, she lounged on one of the pillars of Agate's front temple area. "So...Got that database for my cruiser?"_**

 ** _Agate rolled her eyes and smiled. "Almost done, Zircon. C'mere, I gotta show you something." she went up the stairs that spiraled up to an upper level, and Zircon followed quickly. On Agate's battered workdesk, lay a long, glittering blue gem. "I found it in front of my door...It seems very familiar to me. . . " she picked up the gem and examined it under a soft glow, the reflection showing off the little specks of what looked like glitter. All of a sudden started to glow, and it floated in the air. A form started to form around the gem, and the Blue Topaz had come to life. Blue landed on top of Agate and made a loud 'thud!' sound. It took a second before Blue got off of Agate, and said gem got up. They looked at eachother for a second, before squealing in joy and hugging eachother tightly._**

 ** _"Agate!"_**

 ** _"Blue!" they both exclaimed. Zircon was confused on who this gem was. Agate looked at Zircon, pure joy in her eyes. She brought Zircon into the group hug, but she was still confused. Who was she?_**

 ** _The hug disbanded and Agate introduced Blue to Zircon._**

 ** _"Zircon, this is Blue Topaz. Blue, this is my other good friend, Zircon!"_**

 ** _Zircon smiled. "Hey."_**

 ** _"Hi," Blue returned the friendly smile._**

 ** _"So you guys know eachother? Small world." Blue smirked as she rested an elbow on Agate's shoulder._**

 ** _Zircon chuckled. "Indeed so,"_**

 ** _They had conversed in conversation for a little over an hour, they already loved eachother. They had formed a strong bond that won't break._**

 ** _That's how they met._**

 ** _End of Blue Topaz's Thoughts._**

The thoughts lifted Blue's spirits, and made her a little happier and more motivated. She listened silently between Amethyst and Steven's conversation, smiling to herself the whole way.

 **OoOoO**

 **Hope y'all liked it!**

 **Ooh, and we might post reference images for the OCs...But I can't assure it. Sorry! D:**

 **Have a good evening/day!**

 **-The Remixes**


End file.
